The secret desire
by OPF
Summary: Inspired by a wonderful story I once read . Vivi wants him to be more than a friend , will he be ?


-The past-

Vivi looked down at her phone as she waited for a response to the text message she had just sent; _listen I have to tell you something. I have had a huge crush on you for a while and I am probably fooling myself to think that you would ever feel the same way but I just had to tell you._ Moments later her phone vibrated and she looked down and her heart dropped, _look I don't want to hurt you but we are friends, brother, sister type and I just couldn't do that to Koza; it wouldn't be right. I am sorry, I hope that we are okay._ Tears swelled up in her eyes as she read the words, they stung and cut like a knife. _No of course we are fine, I mean at least I know now and I'm not always wondering. I mean my feelings will never change and I am just going to have to get used to the idea of it never happening but the wonder of if we had given it a chance will never stop nagging at me either. My biggest fear was pushing you away and losing you._ Vivi sighed as she pressed send, it felt like split seconds before her phone vibrated with the response. _You would never lose me, I'm not going anywhere I promise._Vivi read it slowly and her heart skipped a beat, she would just have to learn to deal with it.

-weeks later-

Vivi walked around the house, hair still wrapped in a towel from her shower as she walked around in her jean shorts and tank top. She poured bags of chips into several different bowls, sodas, beers and liquors arranged on the table and in the tubes of ice on the front porch. A table set up for beer pong, speakers sitting on the window sill waiting for the music to be pumping out of them and everyone to have a good time. She quickly did her hair and makeup before escaping outside, turning on the music as people began to arrive. Zoro and Vivi had kind of avoided each other, rather she had avoided him but she hugged him just as tightly as ever. A handful of friends knew of the situation and they were sworn to secrecy.

The festivities started as everyone knocked back beer after beer, everyone was feeling good hours later as the beer and liquor got smaller and smaller in quantity. Vivi sat on the porch swing drinking, she finished her shot as she watched Zoro laughing and joking around, suddenly sadness hit her and she had to walk away to collect herself, to make herself feel better. She quietly walked off the porch and around to the back of the house, leaning against the siding. A small tear rolled down her face how could she just see him every day and pretend everything was fine? She wasn't fine, she wanted him, she needed him but she had respected him. She sighed heavily as she heard people asking where she had went and the few friends that knew just told them that she probably went to check up on something and they left it at that. Zoro didn't believe them and went looking for her, he came around the corner.

"Hey." Zoro said.

"Hey." Vivi replied almost in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied.

"No your not don't lie to me." Zoro stated.

" Zoro, you know exactly what's wrong alright." Vivi finally broke down and Zoro just began to smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Zoro replied.

"Now you're lying." Vivi scolded with a small laugh. Zoro shrugged, leaned in, both hands resting on either side of her against the house and pressed his lips slowly against hers, she didn't protest instead she kissed back. "What about what you said?" She asked once the kiss was finished not that she was complaining.

"I know I said it was wrong to do to Koza but the truth is, it's too much to try to deny any longer Vivi. I mean if he wasn't your ex then I would have hit this a long time ago and you are completely done right." Zoro began and she nodded, "I can't hold back any longer." He finished and pressed his body and lips against hers as a soft moan escaped her and he wrapped his arms low around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck. They stood there for several moments kissing each other hungrily. He then took her hand and led her toward a group of tents in the distance, across a little bridge where a creek ran underneath it.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Trust me." Zoro simply said and she went silent. They reached her room and he followed her inside & locked the door behind him and then turned to find her sitting on the bed, pillow propped up behind her and he pulled her toward him kissing her deeply, his hands exploring her body, with each part of her body he felt he groaned and she could feel moisture and warmth coming between her thighs at the thought of finally having him. "I'm sorry I have been so stupid." He said against her mouth but she made no response instead she pushed him onto his back and took his shirt, lifting it up and over his head to reveal his perfectly toned body, biceps, six pack and all and she bite her bottom lip as her eyes gazed at him, it getting it even wetter between her thighs. She crushed her lips against his as he grabbed a hold of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head.

His hand caressed her breasts from the outside of the bra as she moaned against his mouth and his cock jumped, it getting harder by the second. Each touch of her skin upon his was driving him crazy. She moved her lips to his ear nibbling slightly and he became harder, then his neck, his chest and finally to the band of his jeans. His breath caught as she unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them off of him before teasing him and then taking off his boxers. She gasped at his size, instant wetness hitting her and a small moan as she wrapped her fingers around his hard, rigid cock that stood at attention's shaft and licked around the head of his cock and he groaned with pleasure running his fingers into her hair and tugging softly. She sucked off the pre cum before sliding her mouth fully down his cock to the hilt and he pushed up with his hips as she did so.

Zoro's head went back as he propped himself up on his elbows, he couldn't believe this was happening, his mind reeling. After several moments, she deep throated his entire length a few times without gagging once and he moaned, "oh god Vivi." Then he just couldn't take it any longer and pulled her up to him pressing his lips against hers as he rolled over so that she was underneath him. He slowly unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side and he pulled an erect nipple into his mouth and she moaned softly as his hand wandered down to her shorts and unbuttoned and unzipped them with ease.

He slowly slid his hand underneath her shorts and lacey panties, his fingers instantly hitting wetness and his cock jumped again. "You are so fucking wet." He commented before switching nipples ; her back arched as he sucked on her nipples and stuck two fingers into her pussy hole and she was almost done for right then and there , but she wanted to hold out as long as possible. He moaned against her breast as more moisture surrounded his pumping fingers as he finger fucked her. He took his hand away and moved downwards, taking off her shorts and panties, tossing them to the side. With one push of his hand , her legs were spread with little to no effort at all. He stuck his fingers deep into her again, she was already trembling , he added his tongue as his fingers pumped in and out, his pace steadily getting faster, deeper and harder. "God Zoro, fuck, don't stop." She moaned making him quicken his pace as he felt her swollen pussy lips begin to tighten around his fingers he pulled them out and stuck his tongue deep inside of her and waves of orgasm hit her as she tugged at his green, short hair. "OH FUCK!" She almost screamed but kept as quiet as possible, not wanting anyone to come investigate.

Once her orgasm subsided, he moved up, positioning himself between her legs and he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to slid the tip of it up and down her swollen lips, god she felt so good. Her eyes pleaded him to push his huge cock inside of her tight, seeping wet pussy. She pushed her hips up, calling him into her and he gave in slowly he pushed himself deep inside of her and she moaned, back arching. How she got even wet he had no idea but just as his cock hit the g spot her sweet nectar came seeping around his cock onto him. He slowly began to pump and in and out of her, every thrust resulted in a moan from them both. He moved her hair from her face as they stared deeply into each other eyes, moments later another orgasm was about to rack her body and her eyes closed tight, her back arching, nails digging into his bare back and legs wrapped around his waist. His hands moved down to grip onto her hips as he pumped his cock in hard and deep, feeling her climax coming once again , he moved quicker. One more thrust and an even more intense orgasm hit her as she moaned his name, "Zoro! O-Oh g-g-g-god!" Her pussy clenched around him as he leaned down kissing her neck making the waves more intense as tears slid from the corners of her tightly closed eyes and her breath came in gasps.

It only felt like seconds before another orgasm washed over her, her body literally trembling, tingling from head to toe. Another moan ripped from her and that was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He began to pump harder and faster, deeper feeling his own climax building. "Zoro, you're going to make me cum again." She moaned. "So am I, are you ready baby?" She nodded vigorously, "p-please fill me!" She begged as her biggest and most intense orgasm hit her, arching her back, her body shaking uncontrollably as he shot his load into her and the final wave went straight through her. Zoro collapsed besides her, panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly as they both tried to catch their breaths. He pulled her into his chest, pulled the blanket over them, and held her close.


End file.
